


One of the many

by Smokingfish



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drinking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingfish/pseuds/Smokingfish
Summary: Gally has slept with every available omega in Safe Haven. Thomas is annoyed, for many reasons, primarily because he has to comfort those that Gally is no longer interested in. One night changes things for both of them.





	One of the many

Changes to the Maze Runner Universe 

• Omega/Beta/Alpha universe  
• Thomas has spent one year in the Glade before Teresa appeared in the box.  
• Teresa and Thomas were friends only.  
• Gally has saved Newt by bringing the serum to him in time.  
• They have been in the Safe Haven for about 6 months when this story begins.  
• Thomas is now the keeper of the Med deck and Gally is the Keeper of the Builders.  
• Ah … and Newt in Minho are dating since arriving in Safe haven. 

 

Thomas was walking towards the kitchen, hoping that someone would take pity on him and give him some of the leftovers from the afternoon feast. He could not make it out of the med bay due to more than usual cases alcohol poisoning. He suspected a certain Glader was making his special recipe of alcohol again. He enjoyed his work in the med and the lab but sometimes he wished he were a runner again, being outside all day and enjoying the sunshine. 

He could not spot anyone from the kitchen staff and the canteen area was surprisingly empty. It was a hot, dark night and he was tired and hungry. He heard a noise behind him and spotted one of the more annoying Alpha residents from the Safe Haven. “Caleb!” he exclaimed calmly to hide his surprise. He was the last Alpha Thomas wanted to meet today, he was quite persistent with the flirting and making advances towards him.

Caleb was noticeable drunk and he took a step forward and smelled him. It was bad form for an Alpha to smell an omega, but whatever Gally had put into this batch of alcohol must have been quite something to make an Alpha this out of control. “Our fearsome keeper of the Med! Finally joining the party! Looked for you all night!” 

“Better go home Caleb – and have plenty of water!” He stated and turned towards the kitchen, carful not to make any sudden movements. Before he could react, he was on the floor and the Alpha was on him, licking his neck. Not so drunk after all then, he thought and hit him in his stomach trying to get him off him. He was really out of training; there were not many occasions for fighting these days. 

A second later however the weight was removed and Caleb landed at a nearby tree. Gally’s angry face was staring down at him. “Ya okay?” Gally barked at him looking him over for obvious injuries. “I’m fine!” Thomas stated but his voice was weak and panicky and he hated it. Gally gave him one more look before turning around to Caleb who was slowly regaining his footing. “Gally, mate calm down, he wanted it… you know how he smells!” 

This earned him another punch toward his head and Thomas jumped to his feet. “Gally, stop!” However, another punch followed before he turned around to Thomas again. “Get the fuck out of here Caleb and if you ever even look at him again, I kill you!” Caleb scrambled to his feet, blood streaming down his face and walked off. 

“What the fuck Thomas, what are you doing here in the middle of the night… all by yourself!” Gally was still angry, looking at Thomas who now also felt some anger rising from the rush of adrenaline. “Not that I own you an explanation but I just got out of the med because some idiot was brewing alcohol. I missed the feast. I did not need you to rescue me. I was handling him!” 

Gally laughed. “Did not look like it!” He came closer to examine a cut on Thomas face where he was bleeding. Thomas took a step back – he did not want to be close to another Alpha again after what just happened. 

“You don’t look okay now.” Gally’s voice suddenly became soft and he took a step back as well. Thomas did not answer. “Let me take you home and I get you some food in a bit!” 

For some reason, or maybe because he was tired, hungry and emotionally weak he agreed and started walked towards his hut while Gally followed him. They walked in silence and any observer would probably be surprised to see them like this. They were constantly arguing when they were together. Even after Gally had saved Newt, things did not change. As the leader of the Builders Gally was quite in demand with the Omega population of Save Haven and he made sure to make use of that – including the omegas working at the Med. This created chaos for Thomas as Gally would usually drop the lucky one after a couple of weeks and Thomas had to pick up the pieces. In fact, there were probably not many omegas in Safe Haven he had not sleep with. 

When they finally arrived at Thomas hut he turned and looked awkwardly at Gally. 

“… Thanks!” 

Gally smiled at him and with that soft voice from before he continued “I be right back with some food.” but then his eyes darkened a little “Probably best to take a shower… he scent marked you!”

Thomas looked at him in surprise. “Yea….. But … probably cant eat now. Its fine!” 

“Takes me 5 minutes in case you get hungry in a bit” And then he disappeared. 

This was weird behaviour - Gally being nice to him. He choose not to think about it and jumped in the shower. There was no cold water; the water tank had no cooling system in the heat. It still felt amazing to wash the other Alphas scent of him. A moment later he head a knock on the door and he snapped out of his thoughts, grabbed a towel and went to the door. Gally was standing there with a big plate of food. He looked at him and then focused on his eyes. 

“You should not answer the door to an Alpha with only a towel on!” His normal voice was back. No touch of the softness from before was left. “I think we have established that you can control yourself around me!” Gally only snorted and pressed the plate in his hand and was gone sooner that Thomas could say anything. Gally was always criticising him and it made him so angry. He indeed ate something and went straight to bed. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Thomas appeared at breakfast his eyes were searching the crowd but he could not spot Caleb, he was probably still at the Med. Newt was waving at him at their table. He chatted with Frypan while collecting his ration and sat next to Newt who was obviously feeling worse for wear. Minho was allowing his mate considerable freedom – even getting drunk was not off the table. He knew of no other couple in Safe Haven that acted like them. He wanted that. 

Minho was the Keeper of Security and Newt was in the council, a governing body of Safe Haven. At Keepers meeting Minho was usually the one negotiating between Thomas and Gally who were constantly disagreeing. Both Minho and Newt were rather close with Gally after he had saved Newt. It pissed Thomas off. 

“Where were you last night, you missed a great party!” He exclaimed. Thomas was in the process of explaining all about the alcohol poisoning victims when his gaze met with Gally across the canteen on the rowdy Builders table. He could not place that look somehow and it was way to intense at 7 am in the morning. “Earth to Thomas!! Are you staring at Gally again??” 

The question scared Thomas so he replied angrily. “Only because I have another victim of his to content with at the Med! He is ghosting Kyle since Wednesday!” 

“Sure!” Newt smiled sheepishly and then added. “Poor Kyle, they will never learn that he is so not on the market for a Mate!” 

Minho joined them and kissed his Mate on the neck. “He is very much on the market for a Mate… but his intended is an idiot and so is he!” He exchanged glances with his mate and Thomas looked confused. “Who???” 

They both laughed and left Thomas to his own devices. “Who??” He shouted after them. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later at the med he had an awkward morning, dealing with seeing Caleb who was still occupying a bed and not looking at him and Kyle who was not working but crying in a corner. In the afternoon he spotted Gally with one of his weekly injuries walking in the front room. He stepped towards a crowd of his omega apprentices, which had already formed around him and Gally who was clearly enjoying the attention. 

“Guys…. Shhhhh go away! I take this one!” Thomas finally said loudly and Gally smirked at him. 

A disappointed row went to the crowd but they eventually left them as Thomas took Gally to a treatment room. Gally was grinning even though his arm was bleeding quite badly. “You take this one …mmm?” Gally jumped on the treatment bench and Thomas examined his arm. 

“Shut up! I’m trying to keep them away from you. I’m still dealing with the Kyle fallout. Seriously, stop sleeping with the Med omegas!” Thomas was angry. He pored some alcohol on Gally’s arm to disinfect the wound. 

“Argg!” Gally flinched and then pulled Thomas closer to him and he whispered in his ear. “Only my mate tells me who to sleep with!” His voice was teasing.

Thomas was momentarily frozen, forgot to control himself and to his horror he was sure that Gally could smell his lust hormones. “Shit!” He pulled away and took three steps back when his back collapsed with the wall. 

Gally just looked at him, Thomas could not tell if it was surprise or something else. Thomas did not move for a moment and then quickly walked towards the door. “Ah …. I…. I be right back!”

Thomas felt defeated. He had controlled himself so much around Gally up to this point. What if he found him physically attracted – it was hard not to. However, he would not become one of his many conquests. 

When he arrived at the door, Gally was suddenly there, and made sure it was shut. Thomas took two steps back, looked at Gally and admitted defeat. “It was not intentional okay. Complete accident. You surprised me.“ 

“Mmm Omegas are usually more careful to release lust hormones in front of an Alpha. “ He was speaking in a calm voice but there was still some teasing in there. 

“Look, it is not like I have a lot of experience with Alphas. It happens. Just know it is unintentional, sorry. Not going to be one of your latest conquests!” His voice was a bit shaky but surprisingly clear. Not at all how he felt right now. 

Gally came a bit closer towards him. “Not a lot of experience hmm? How much is that?” Thomas had now reached the wall again and it took a lot of control not to respond to the hormones that Gally was releasing now. 

“Non of your business! Now let me go and get you another med to stop the bleeding!” Thomas attempted to open the door but he knew that Gally was a lot stronger them him. 

“mm but I don’t want another med! And for my assessment of the situation it kind of is my business.” Gally voice was firm again. 

Thomas knew that he had the right to ask in this situation but he really did not want to share. He wanted nothing more than get out of this room. Compose himself and forgot this ever happened. However, releasing hormones when alone with an Alpha was intentional 99% of the time. It was a signal, for - go - lets get down and dirty right now and Thomas kind of had to explain why he was the one per cent. Hormones were a primal way of communication, and as enlightened as everything had become, this had not changed. 

“Fuck ….. I’m untouched okay! And if you tell anyone I drag you back to the maze!” Thomas was saying this so fast, and blushing that he doubted for a moment that Gally had understood him.

Gally’s reaction was however instant. He backed away and the surprise was clearly showing on his face. 

“Can I take care of your wound now?” Thomas finally said, attempting to compose himself. 

Gally sat back down on the bench, his eyes never leaving Thomas who took a deep breath and started stitches like nothing had happened. Gally however was still releasing hormones and it bothered Thomas to no end. He finished quickly and when he was about to leave Gally grabbed his arm carefully and lightly stocked his it. 

And for the second time this cursed day he lost control. The bloody guy only had to touch someone to make them weak. He breathed in deeply but did not back away. They were the same height with Gally sitting on the bench and while Thomas had the whole time avoided looking at him Gally touched his face to make him face him. When they looked eyes Thomas knew he had lost his inner battle and Gally kissed him lightly at first and then when he released a small moan Gally became more possessive. 

Thomas broke the kiss, stormed out of the treatment room without a word and left the med without any thought. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A week later there was another feast and Thomas decided to drown his embarrassment. Letting Gally kiss him seemed like the worst thing that happened to him in quite some time. How could he have been so careless? He took another sip of the evil alcohol. 

“What is going on with you? You don’t usually drink that much!” Newt had come up behind him. “I had a bad, bad, bad week!” Thomas answered.

Newt smiled. “Okay, then pass the drink!” 

Thomas smiled back at his best friend and then looked towards the bonfire. He noticed the object of his frustration by the fire, next to one of the new omegas that arrived yesterday. They were making out. He took another angry sip of the liquor and Newt looked at him sympathetically. 

“I would curse the shank but… what can I say, he saved my life you know!” 

They sat in silence as Thomas was getting more and more drunk, and angry. Newt did not say anything, he did not have to. 

Minho came over half an hour later to check on his mate, who was considerably more wasted then normal by then. Thomas and him were playing a drinking game, which was interrupted by random outbursts of anger on Thomas’s side. “I’m cutting you off!” Minho finally stated and took the bottle from Newt.

“NOOOOO Minho drink with us! Thomas is drowning his problems!”

Suddenly Gally appeared behind Minho. 

“What is the problem?” 

“No problem!!” Thomas answered quickly while taking another sip of his bottle. 

“Minho, why don’t you take Newt home. I deal with this one!”

Thomas released a deep sigh and looked at Newt who looked at him apologetically before he was dragged of by Minho who was by the looks of it telling him off. 

“For some reason you are staring daggers and me.” Gally stated matter of fact. 

“Not staring, I’m drunk. Probably staring at some fairies behind you.” 

“So you don’t mind if I take “him” home and make him….” He was pointing at the new omega who was staring at them. 

Thomas loudly interrupted him. “NO. Fuck - go ahead you stupid shank!” Gally laughed. “What’s with all the swearing greenie? Not becoming.”

Thomas attempted to walk away angrily. He cared - for sure - he knew that now. But he repeated the mantra of what he had been telling his med omegas. If you want sex that’s fine but if you want something more, stay away. 

But Gally followed him as he was waking back to his hut. Thomas was trying to walk in a coherent line but was not successful. “Why are you following me?” He stated looking back while walking, which was a bad idea as he landed on the floor. 

He decided to say on the floor a little bit longer to wait for his head to spot spinning. Gally was next to him instantly. “How much did you have to drink greenie?” 

He lifted him up, which produced protests from Thomas who to his shame was not able to do anything about it in his current state. Gally’s smell was all over him and he liked it. He was set down somewhere - not his bed - and looked around. “Where the hell I am?” He succeeded in getting up to look at Gally who was looking at him rather smugly. 

“My cabin. I’m not leaving you this inebriated alone in your hut. What if I were another Alpha? It’s very irresponsible of you to drink like that!” 

Gally was right of course, Omegas had to be more careful with alcohol but Thomas did not care right now. 

“I’m fine. I will go to my hut right now.” He got up too quickly and was about to land on the floor again when he lost his balance and landed in Gally’s arms – who was releasing lust hormones like crazy. 

The reasons why Omegas did not usually drink were that it impacted their release of hormones and promptly Thomas did – again involuntary. He froze and tried to contain himself – all was a bit hazy and sat down again to get away from Gally. 

“Involuntary!” Thomas barked. 

Gally smirked at him. “Twice in a week?”

“I’m drunk and as I told you un..” Thomas started and was interrupted. 

“Untouched yea. Still that’s a surprise. Most Alphas here are sniffing around you…. But I guess that explains the way you smell!” 

Thomas had heard that he smelled good but never from Gally. 

“Can you stop releasing hormones? I’m really feeling hazy. Can you take me home?” His voice was soft now, almost pleading. 

Gally looked at him and his features were softening. “You are going to be all right in a couple of minutes greenie! Have some water, I will not do anything but let me take care of you!” 

Thomas looked at him in surprise and Gally sat down next to him on the bed holding a glass of water. He felt safe with Gally, he had always felt safe with him. He grabbed the water and downed it, sat it down and for some reason, probably the alcohol he released his hormones, and went to kiss Gally who let out a silent curse before kissing him back briefly before pulling away. 

“Greenie, you are drunk. Do that when your not and I’m in all the way!” He stated clearly with regret and under considerable conflict. Thomas looked at him with surprise. He felt humiliated and wanted to get up to leave again but Gally was pushing him back to the bed. “Better sleep here tonight!” 

Thomas did not say anything but the alcohol was still impairing his judgement when he reluctantly laid down and was soon drowned out by Gallys smell who disappeared for a moment only to return with no shirt and only shorts on and lay next to him leaving some space between them. Thomas pulled him closer and Gally let out a groan but let it happen. 

Thomas woke up feeling incurable pain but felt safe and warm with the sunshine hitting his face. He smelled …. - Gally - and panicked instantly. He was in bed with Gally and he was in Gallys embrace. He struggled to get up, groaning from his headache but Gally’s grip held him firmly in place. Gally opened one of his eyes and exclaimed half asleep “Relax greenie!” 

Thomas kept struggling. “What the fuck is going on? Let me up.” Gally growled in response pulling him closer and licking his neck before releasing him. Thomas jumped out of bed and promptly fell to the floor. Gally was smiling sheepishly at him from the bed. 

“Calm down greenie, nothing happened. I was the perfect gentleman even after you propositioned me, several times I may add.” 

Thomas looked at him in horror. The events of the night before kept streaming back to him. He looked outside and saw that it was still early. Not many people were out and about. He held his head and looked at the smirking Gally again. 

He did not say anything but walked towards the door, which was looked. “Let me out Gally, people will start waking up soon. I don’t want them to see me.” He could just imagine the gossip if someone would see him here. 

His voice was panicked and horse from the drinking. Gally was next to him in a second. “Not want to be seen leaving my cabin hmmm?” His voice was normal again. “Not particularly!” 

Gally looked at him thoughtfully. “We will talk about this. No more running away from me! Understood?” He unlooked the door, peaked outside and opened it. Thomas stormed outside without looking at him. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

A week had passed since Thomas drunken night. He was avoiding Gally as much as he could but he had spotted him a few times. He was so screwed. He had always known that he was attracted to Gally, every since the Glade but now everything was just too complicated. But he did not want to sleep with him. Become one of the many. 

Newt had been constantly asking him what was going on with him so he had avoided him as well. Actually he avoided everyone. However Newt was not about to give up turning up at the Med one afternoon following Thomas around. “He is a good guy you know, deep down. He is an idiot, I know but… “ 

Thomas looked at him with a shock of horror. “ He fucking told you??”

Newt looked at him suddenly smiling. “Wait, … Something happened between you two??” 

Thomas groaned but walked away. “That’s good! What happened? Tell me!” But Thomas ignored him. 

“Look, Thomas whatever happened, he likes you. Don’t be an idiot.” 

“Yea, he certainty wants to sleep with me!” Thomas finally replied angrily. Newt pulled him around so he was facing him. “Is that the problem? You know he did not save my life for me right? He did it for you, don’t you get that yet?” 

Thomas looked at him confused. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I have a surgery.” And stormed off. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After a particularly challenging day at the Med he walked home at night only to be confronted by Gally who was standing on his porch. He signed and walked up to his door avoiding looking at Gally. 

He opened the door walked inside and left the door open. He heard the door close behind him as he was making some coffee. He was tempted to have a sip of something stronger but after last time he decided against it. He lit a cigarette and breathed in deeply. 

He turned passed a cup to Gally and finally looked at him. Gally looked angrily at his cigarette and took a step forward and Thomas stepped back. “Don’t even start on the smoking! I don’t want to sleep with you!” He finally said. 

Gally was chuckling. “Could have fooled me.” 

Thomas got angry set his cup down and sat down to calm himself. 

“I might be attracted to you. But that does not mean I want to …. “ He was again interrupted. 

“Ya untouched, I know. I can be patient if you not ready for any of that!” He stated. 

Thomas cheeks were turning red. “I…… I … I did not mean that! I’m looking for a mate.” 

Gally looked at him and suddenly became angry. “And I’m not mate material? Look at you, drinking, smoking putting yourself in danger, not listening to any Alpha, being a stubborn shank.” 

Thomas took two steps forward. This was familiar territory between them – fighting. He could deal with that. 

“Yea, like I want to have a mate who bosses me around and sleeps with every Omega that has legs.” 

The two steps forward were a mistake. In the space of two seconds Gally was in his space grabbing his back pulling him closer. He took the cigarette out of his hand and stepped on it. Before Thomas could protest, he was kissing him. And out of instinct he was kissing him back. It was an angry and possessive kiss; similar to the kiss they shared in the glade. Thomas moaned and Gally’s hand went under his shirt. Thomas did not have the power to stop it for a while. The hormones they were both releasing were too strong. When he had to come up for air, Gally was panting and his eyes were hungry looking at Thomas. 

“I can’t do this….” Thomas said but not really stepping away. 

Gally released him, stepped back and shock his head to clear his mind. Thomas let out a tiny noise moaning the loss of the contact and steadied himself by grabbing hold of the wall behind him. 

“Why not greenie?? Tell me, because I think you want me, and I bloody want you. Have wanted you, for a long time.” His voice was hoarse now. 

Thomas looked at him. He felt defeated. “Because… because… I can’t just sleep with you. I … I .. . I wont be like Kyle who gets over it in a week or so when he gets attention from another Alpha.” He was still breathing hard and it felt so difficult to get these words out. 

Gally took a couple of steps forward and pulled Thomas towards him who only struggled for a second before giving in. 

“You are no Kyle. And if I have my way, no other Alpha than me will even be allowed to look your way. As for other omegas, you will be the last one for me. Do you get me greenie?” 

There was that soft voice again. Thomas was so surprised that he did not even respond at first. “Ya sure?” He finally managed. 

Gally licked his neck in response. 

The End 

 

SmokingFish: What do you think? Will Thomas be able to cope dating Gally while being surrounded by all the people he slept with? Will Gally be able to cope with Thomas independence? Will people realise that Gally & Thomas is the best paring in the Maze Runner universe?


End file.
